An image may include a table with rows and columns bounded by hand-drawn lines. For example, the image may be a scan of a hand-drawn page or a photograph of a writing board on which the table is hand-drawn with markers. These hand-drawn lines are rarely straight, making it difficult for image processing devices to determine the geometry of the table (e.g., upper left corner, extents, number of rows and columns, cell positions). These hand-drawn lines also make it difficult to generate a high-level representation of the table that can be included in an electronic document (e.g., word processing document, spreadsheet, slide show, webpage, etc.). Regardless, users still wish to have image processing devices operate on hand-drawn tables or any table in an image.